Bunker
Despite the tip given in PipBuck, this map is very similar to Military base, with some extra restrictions added to make it harder. Layout and gameplay In terms of layout and gameplay this map is the same as Military base with some little changes: * Map dimensions are 6 rooms wide by 3 rooms high (instead of 5x3 like in Military base) * First room (top left) is always the same - it's used as an entrance to the map * Last room (bottom right) is always the same, but different than last room in Military base. There you fight a miniboss * It's the first map where you start meeting Paladins (not counting Elder Coldsight in previous map) Maps are generated from the same rooms that appear in Military base. They are connected in the same way, so you have to traverse the map by layers. Last room In the last room you'll fight a miniboss - a unique Sentinel assisted by a few drones. The room where you fight is unique and contains many containers with loot, as a reward for completing the map. There's also a checkpoint that allows return to base camp. Rewards After you defeat the Sentinel in the last room, you get to loot many containers, including a pair of Enclave weapon cases. Tip: use the access terminal to the right to unlock 4 safes in top right area. Containers yield mostly common loot. Two of them are worth noting: * The large explosives crate in the upper-right corner drops a balefire-battery for the quest Balefire-battery. The crate will always drop a balefire-battery, so even after you complete the quest, you can just sell the extra balefire-batteries for 1000 caps each. * The gun case near it randomly drops one of four unique weapon variants, which is the only way they can only be obtained. The weapons are as follows: ** "Aurum" - a unique Magical Energy Sword variant ** "Little Gilda" - a unique Antidragon variant ** "Pulsar" - a unique Rapid-fire Plasma Gun variant ** "Vendetta" - a unique Missile Launcher variant After you have collected all of the four unique weapons above, the gun case will just drop a random unique weapon variant. Restrictions Some additional rules make this map a bit more difficult than Military base: * To even enter the map you need to use a special "pulse bomb" (you have to buy or make it). The door closes after a while * There are no checkpoints * If you die (or leave the map) you have to start from scratch (and use another pulse bomb) * There are no traders or doctors Above rules make this map an endurance test - you need to have enough ammo, potions, and other supplies to survive till end without visiting base camps. Info terminal transcript You are entering the hardcore zone. Here you will have to survive without checkpoints, without being able to return to the base, without traders and doctors. Before you go any further, make sure you are ready, have full health, enough ammunition, medications and explosives for locked doors, and your equipment is repaired and ready for battle. To enter you need an electromagnetic bomb. One bomb grants single entry. If you lose consciousness or return to base, the entrance will be closed and you will have to use another bomb. Walkthrough to the end can take more than an hour. And although you keep the loot and the gained experience, the progress will not be saved! You can go through this zone as many times as you like, but each time from the beginning! In the last room you will receive a valuable reward. Good luck! Tips * If you have the chance to enter next room without killing all enemies, do it - you'll save supplies and decrease the risk of being killed * Portable workstations are very useful on this map Gallery BunkerFirstRoom.jpg|First room 2019-02-24 23-47-49.gif|Unlocking the door in first room animation Bunker Map.png|Example generated map Category:Locations